


Make your bed in mine

by dollylux



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Hotel Sex, M/M, Post-Game(s), Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:39:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1777699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollylux/pseuds/dollylux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only Sergio knows how to reward Iker for making <a href="http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=29M8Isvyg5g">the best save in history</a>, right? (aka, plot? what plot?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make your bed in mine

Iker's shoulders are lowered as he walks from the bathroom, white briefs fresh and the only thing he's wearing. He's aching and he's annoyed at himself and he's a homebody at heart so all he wants, right this very second, is to come and then to go to sleep in his own bed. He steps into the hotel bedroom, frowning at the unfamiliarity around him. He hates hotel rooms.

He tosses his toiletry bag on the nearby chair and stops mid-step on his way to the bed. Sergio is there in the unmade center of it, naked as Adonis, knees pressed into the plush comforter. His hands are splayed over his dark thighs and his head is slightly bowed but his eyes lifted, utter, hopeful subservience. The balcony door is open and a breeze sweeps in as timely as you please, lifting the transparent white curtains and Sergio's hair, a few strands sticking on his damp mouth. Goosebumps lick up over his body, his nipples tightening and he shivers. His eyes flash in the near darkness and Iker's cock stirs in his underwear, so viscerally that he has to reach down and wrap a tight hand around himself, giving a hard squeeze and a grunt stutters in his throat. He takes the last few steps to get to the bed and he lifts a leg to climb up on it, his eyes trained on Sergio and so he sees the sudden flush across his cheeks and chest, the lift of his body as he takes a deep breath. He walks over to him on his knees, their thighs pressing as their bodies meet in the middle and their mouths find each other without hesitation, Iker's hands sliding up to spread possessively over Sergio's cheeks, thumbs framing his mouth while Sergio rubs at Iker's sides and hips, inching ever closer to his cock.

Iker digs his hips forward and only a thin layer of fabric separates their bodies and they both moan, one a growl and one almost a whine. Sergio maneuvers them until Iker has his back to the pillows and he starts his hot kisses down his solid chest, his mouth leaving eager, damp trails and Iker watches his progress breathlessly, his fingers in Sergio's hair now and almost tender. Sergio lifts his eyes and meets Iker's through the velvet curtains of his lashes as he curls down until his face is even with the bulge in Iker's briefs. He pants there in pure want and Iker has to close off his throat to keep from making a sound. He gathers Sergio's hair back from his pretty face and watches as his eyes close, watches his pink tongue slide out to lick at the damp spot already on the fabric and god he _moans_ , he moans because he loves cock and he loves Iker's cock most of all and his breath is scalding even through the cotton and Iker's hips strain forward, his own mouth parted and he's ready to beg already. Sergio's fingers shake as they peel the fabric away from Iker's hips and it looks like uncertainty but Iker knows better, he knows that it's all lust, all desire, all hunger for the taste, for that taste.

Sergio spreads his legs so he can curl down even tighter and he's being held up by Iker's hands in his hair because his own hands are gripping Iker's ass, his underwear bunched up around his pinkies and hooked beneath the swell of Iker's ass and he opens his mouth and sucks a kiss from root to tip, his tongue out to lap maddeningly at the head, his lips that are puffy without provocation, that are obscenely swollen twenty-four hours a day, those lips are parting and wrapping around him and Iker just shoves his hips out and stares. Sergio's hands slide down and wrap around the back of Iker's thighs and with one sharp pull he drags Iker to lay down on the bed, the springs protesting the sudden movement but Sergio is climbing between his splayed legs, making himself small there as he works Iker's cock in his mouth, making it soaking wet and hard enough to be painful and his own spit is dripping over his fingers that are at the base, that are rubbing and pulling and kneading Iker's balls and Iker can only stare open-mouthed at him, his lashes fluttering and his eyes are bright with starving wonder, amazed that someone can be so good at this, can be so perfect with the rhythm and the pressure and just the right amount of genuine joy at just... sucking cock. He's petting Sergio now, tucking his hair behind his ears and toying with the shorter strands that fall in his eyes and he runs his hands luxuriously down Sergio's shoulders and as far down his back as he can reach. Sergio moans deep in his throat and it makes Iker's entire body vibrate and he stretches so he can grip Sergio's ass, rubbing it hard and hungry and he gives him a firm slap just to prove it. Sergio's ass snaps right up to attention, begging for more and he lifts off of Iker's cock with a wet, filthy pop, lips dark pink and fuller than Iker had ever seen them and Sergio licks them to break the line of spit running from his cock. Sergio strokes him as he watches him, his eyes wide and it looks so much like innocence that Iker has to reach for him, has to drag him up by his arms and pull Sergio's legs apart around his hips and kiss him roughly, working his hips vulgarly up into him, rubbing his cock up between Sergio's ass and Sergio takes his tongue into his mouth without question, suckling on it as Iker grips the backs of his thighs and his ass, his nails biting into Sergio's skin greedily.

Sergio reaches back and rubs Iker up against himself, tipping the head of his cock into his ass and pressing hard with his fingers to fit the first few inches in, gasping loudly into Iker's mouth as he does. Iker breaks the kiss to stare at him intently, his gaze almost violent but his hands are spread over Sergio's hips and he's holding him so close and Sergio can only look down at him as he works him inside completely, stretching his long body over Iker and starting to fuck himself immediately, meeting Iker's thrusts exactly in the middle and the impact is jarring for them both. Iker's eyes are sharp and burning into Sergio's that are wide and almost vulnerable and he wraps his arms around him, dragging him in as tight against himself as he can so that he can get some leverage, straining his tired thighs and ass and hips to fuck him as hard as they both want but it's worth it, god, it's worth it.

"Good?" Iker's voice is a rushed growl and Sergio rubs at Iker's chest as he nods, fingers tweaking his dark nipples and they kiss breathlessly, the rhythm stopping only when Iker grips Sergio's ass to drag him up onto his body so he can flip them over, burrowing Sergio down into the mattress and he reaches for his legs, drawing them up and spreading Sergio's body out at the same time and Sergio helps, pulling his knees to his chest and he whimpers when Iker digs back up into him, into the even tighter space they've created with the curl of Sergio's already tight body. Sergio hooks his knees over Iker's shoulders and Iker bears down on him, pummeling him with his entire weight, with all of his strength and Sergio can't keep his eyes open, he can't stop the sounds being fucked out of him and he cannot control his own body, not now, not when Iker is so, so good at it.

They lick at each other's tongues and grin for how lewd it is, kissing as soon as they're done and Iker forces an arm beneath Sergio's body, right at the small of his back to push him into a hard arch and his other hand finds Sergio's which is wrapped around his lovely cock, in the sweaty trap of his thighs and Sergio bucks under him as they jerk him off together, his breath rasping against Iker's parted mouth. Iker pulls all the way back out to slam back in once, twice, three times and he comes in an overwhelming explosion, feeling it from the tips of his toes to the base of his spine to the tightness in his belly and he bares his teeth and snarls down at Sergio, his teeth gritted as he strokes Sergio's cock like he's in a religious fit, his cock still battering inside of him and Sergio throws his head back as he comes, his voice strained and raw and he milks Iker the entire time, dying for the feel of Iker's mouth sucking and licking at his throat, teasing at his heartbeat pulsing there.

Their bodies slowly realize that they're exhausted, that they're satisfied and they slow to a stop, only their hearts thrumming now, only their lips moving as they kiss slowly, relearning each other's mouths just because they can. Another breeze drifts in and Sergio shivers once more, making Iker smile in nothing but fondness and he curls down over him, giving a final, happy grunt against Sergio's chest before he passes out.


End file.
